


'Cause It's a Beautiful Night

by yumenoyousei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: Those little nights with Tsuno Taro are secret happiness you’re holding close to your heart. But you never thought they could lead to this... After all, you gotta be a little crazy to fit in in this Twisted Wonderland.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	'Cause It's a Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Yuu in mind but realized that since it's second-person pov, it could be anyone. Feel free to insert yourself!
> 
> Enjoy!

You sigh in content as a warm breeze blows gently on your face.

  
  
“You seem happy,” Tsuno Taro, you still find the nickname ridiculous, tells you, a warm smile on his face.

“I am,” you reply. Those little nights with him are secret happiness you’re holding close to your heart.

He keeps saying how people are afraid of him and after the first impression, you do not understand why. He is simply an awkward boy with a gentle soul. Of course, you do realize that he is probably as powerful, if not more, as he mentioned. The number of times he helped you without meaning to prove it to you.

“I wish this night could go on forever,” you whisper, scared of showing your feelings.

“Are you being truthful?” He asks, his eyes boring into yours as if to look at your very soul.

“Of course,” you reply with an easy smile. “I like being with you… I feel safe.”

He let out a small smile and you feel the heat on your face. “I want to keep you safe… I want to keep you beside me… as long as you wish it.”

“I wish it.”

You let out a surprised yelp as his arms circles your waist but you soon melt into his embrace. As you stay warm in his arms, you feel the lull as Morpheus is bringing you to sleep.

“I like you…” you mumble as you are falling asleep. You can feel him say something but you soon fall asleep before you can comprehend the words.

-

You wake up in your bed. The warmth you feel tells you it wasn’t a dream and that you confessed your love to someone you do not even know the real name.

It feels a little silly but you know you couldn’t keep it in.

Maybe if you meet tonight, he will finally tell you his name.

You wake up Grim and prepare for school as usual. The morning classes pass without a hitch.

Your usual group sits down for lunch, Grim, Deuce and Ace fighting over something that fails to keep your attention. Instead, you are chatting with Jack and Epel who recently often sit with your group.

“Do you mind if we sit here?”

You all jump at the new intrusion. Lilia sits by the table much to everyone’s surprise, Silver and Sebek following.

“What do you want?” Grim asks as impolite as ever.

It only makes Lilia smile more. “Sorry for the interruption,” he says, “we just thought of spending more time with you,” he continues looking clearly at you.

“What?” You manage to ask, unsure why Diasomnia’s dorm vice-superintendent wanted to spend more time with you.

“We will soon be family so I do want to know you more,” Lilia continues.

“What?” You repeat, even more baffled.

”My, yes. As you are betrothed to Malleus.”

There is a beat of silence before everyone, yourself included, scream: “Betrothed?!”

You feel like you are going to faint as Ace exclaimed: “You are dating Malleus-senpai?! When? How?”

“How come you are even in speaking terms with him?” Jack adds.

“Wait!” You say, “I don’t remember being… betrothed to anyone!”

“My, don’t you remember yesterday’s vows? Malleus came back to the dorm quite happy.”

Grim starts to argue that you went to sleep at the same time as him yesterday but you stay silent.

The only person you spoke to yesterday was Tsuno Tarou… “Tsuno Taro is Malleus Draconia?!”

Lilia’s smile only got brighter.

“You mean, the one you speak once in awhile in the dorm’s garden?” Grim asks.

“He’s the only one I spoke with… I couldn’t sleep so I went to the garden and…” you feel your face turn warm. You indeed had a conversation that could lead to a betrothal.

“So you got a fiancé,” Ace said.

“No!”

“Oh? Are you denying what happened?” Lilia asks.

“No!”

“Which one it is?” Deuce exclaims.

You feel a headache starting. You turn to Lilia. “Could you please tell Tsu… Malleus… -senpai that I want to meet him tonight?”

“With great pleasure!” Lilia replies.

You look down at your plate, appetite gone with all the uproar that happened. Everyone at the table stays silent only for a few minutes before the usual banter erupts, the Diasomnia members joining the fun, especially Lilia.

But your heart isn’t in it, as you think you are betrothed to this generation's most powerful sorcerer.

-

Deuce, Ace, Grim, Jack and Epel are all poorly hidden as you wait in the garden. You had tried to convince them that they couldn’t stay, you always meet Tsu… Malleus after the curfew but nothing you could say would satisfy their curiosity.

Malleus appears in his usual poof of light looking like a thousand fireflies. You usually love to look at them appear but the situation makes you only more nervous.

“Hello, my love,” Malleus says and your heart flips in your chest.

“Malleus… -senpai.”

He chuckled. “I heard Lilia caused an uproar at lunchtime. I am sorry, I should’ve realized you were already asleep when I said my name.”

Oh, that was the thing he had said. It makes you smile. “It was quite a surprise,” you reply, still smiling. Because whatever it is said about Malleus Draconia, in front of you is still Tsuno Taro, the awkward boy you fell in love with.

He steps into your space and put a hand on your cheek. You let yourself lean into his touch before you remember your friends hidden behind you. As if sensing your shift, he looks behind you and smirks. “We have company.”

“Sorry, they got curious.”

“Shall we go somewhere private?”

Before you can ask what he means, he takes you in his arm and poof! You are on the top of the Night Raven College. You make sure he doesn’t let you go.

“Don’t worry, my love, I won’t let you fall,” he says in your ear and it makes you relax a little.

You take the time to let the view sink in. “It’s so pretty…”

You turn to look at Malleus and he’s smiling at you.

“So… we are betrothed.”

“Yes, that’s what a wish of together forever means.”

You refrain to groan. “It’s just like that here?”

Malleus tilts his head. “It depends on everyone… by saying those words last night, you didn’t mean betrothal?”

“No! I mean…” you look down, feeling embarrassed. “Eventually maybe yes but I never thought of getting married so soon.”

“Don’t worry, my love, the wedding itself will only be after you graduate.”

You put a hand on your cheeks with the hope to cool them down. “It’s just… in my world that’s not how we do it.”

“And how do you do it?”

“There’s a ring involved…”

He put his fingers under your chin and make you look at him. “If you want a ring then I’ll get you the most beautiful ring.”

Part of you is screaming that you are crazy. Getting engage so fast. You haven’t even kissed yet!

Yet you still nod. “It doesn’t need to be the most beautiful, just something that reminds me of you.”

He smiles and before you know it, a simple gold band is in his hand. As you look at it carefully, you remark the emerald as green as his eyes ornamenting it. You give him your left hand.

He stares at it and you move your ring finger as you say: “You put it here.”

He does so and brings your hand to his mouth, kissing tenderly.

You let caution in the wind and grab his face in your hands. Even on your tiptoes, you cannot reach for a kiss but he soon gets the cue.

Part of you is still screaming, thinking it is crazy that you are getting engaged so fast but you can help to be amused that this world is making you as twisted as they are.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean twst is not an otome game?
> 
> Jokes aside, chapter 7 would be in those lines and I wouldn't even be mad lol (even if I stan Leona and I'm lowkey thirsty for Jamil ~~even better if Jamil is banging Kalim~~ )
> 
> Also, Lilia "I start shit up" Vanrouge. I wanted to write more about Lilia teasing the hell out of Malleus but I can only write fluff apparently.
> 
> Also, anyone got the reference with the title? I wanted to give a clue about what will happen in the story without saying it and the song wouldn't leave me lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
